Warrior Hearts
by Theodoras-Faith
Summary: She is a young elleth schooled in weaponry. He is the Marchwarden of Lothlorien. Both are restless warriors. What happens when the two get together? R&R please! Also, this could be a Mary Sue! Just so you know.
1. Unusual Elleth

**Author's Note:** As with Forbidden Love I received many reviews regarding Eomer's canon love of Lothiriel, and the name of my character. So, I have chosen a different character from the movie, with (hopefully, none that I've seen at least) no change in canon. If I offended anyone earlier, I'm very sorry. Also, this chapter was not planned out, this is completely taken straight from my mind... at least, for now.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Lord of the Rings. Andfeniel is mine, but the name is from a name-generator. I know nothing about translating them... Anyway, frankly, I own nothing in here.

Chapter 1 

Haldir, Orophin, and Rumil stared out into the darkness of the night from the talon. None of the Wardens moved or made a sound in the all-to-still night. Two nights ago there had been another Orc raid. Now everyone was on the alert, for quite a few had gotten away and were now roaming the borders. Haldir had berated himself for the better part of the second day before Galadriel intervened, telling him to take his frustration to the borders where it could help. And so he did. Now his gaze roamed where his feet could not, and his frustration built.

That was when he sensed it. A powerful presence, that of a strong warrior. He signaled to the others, who nodded. They, too, had felt it.

Haldir climbed down from the talon carefully before leaping the last few steps. He landed silently, ever alert. There. At the edge of the clearing was a figure sheathed in a cloak of deepest indigo, their hood up past their face, hiding their features. It must have been an Elf, for it moved as silently as one, leaving no marks to track it with. He could see the shape of a bow and a quiver of arrows strapped loosely on their back, as if just waiting for danger to appear. Haldir waved to the others, and they surrounded the figure. When the Wardens appeared, the figure spun in a circle to look at each of them, dark green eyes staring out. Finally they faced Haldir.

"State your name and business in the Golden Wood," Haldir commanded, one hand on his bow, the other loosely holding an arrow.

The figure did not reply immediately. Instead they turned yet again before facing Haldir. Finally the hood was lowered to reveal the youthful face of a young elleth. "I am Andfeniel, here to visit the Lady Galadriel. I bear a message for her ears alone concerning the Lady Arwen." Her voice was strong, daring them to go against her. Dark green eyes the color of deep forests stared into Haldir's. Long red hair tumbled to a point not three inches above her waist. Everything else was concealed under her cloak, which, oddly enough, did not part.

Haldir finally relaxed his bow and swung it on his back, motioning for the others to do the same. "Welcome, Lady Andfeniel, to Lothlorien." He gave a polite bow, and to his surprise, Andfeniel returned it.

"My thanks for the warm welcome," Andfeniel said with a slight grin. "Now, if I may continue on my way?"

"If you'll wait 'til dawn, I will take you myself when I go to make my report," Haldir offered. "It would be safer that way." At her questioning glance he continued. "There is a small party of Orcs roaming the borders. You may be a warrior, but you would be severely outnumbered."

Andfeniel thought about this quietly for a moment, then nodded. "Very well, I accept your invitation." But as they were climbing into the talon, an arrow barely missed Andfeniel's throat. She immediately pushed everyone up into the talon, climbed up, and pulled out her bow. "There's not many of them. Ten at the least. Easy picking, but don't waste your arrows!" As if to demonstrate, she nocked an arrow, sighted, and hit an Orc straight through the throat, promptly killing it. "Like that."

**A/N: **There you have it. It might be a while before I update, as I'm starting school soon and will have to work around that and a lot of other things, but I will update, I promise! Lol.


	2. Battle

**A/N: **Sorry it's taking a while to update. Don't hold it against me, but I wasn't even sure what I'd written, since this was a "spur of the moment" story. Thanks for the reviews, everyone!

**DISCLAIMER:** Keep this in mind for the rest of the story, because it's just a waste of time writing it. As we all know, I do not and never will (unfortunately) own Lord of the Rings or anything corresponding to it. As I don't wish to have to restate the same point over and over, just keep this in mind!

**Chapter 2:**

Battle 

Luckily, Haldir managed to keep from making a tart reply. It wasn't as if he didn't know how to fight! Still, he had to try and keep his senses alert on the battle. The Orcs had come so quietly, he wasn't sure what to think now.

Suddenly a thought struck him. _What if Andfeniel had been merely a diversion? What if her coming had been to keep their senses off the alert so the Orcs could approach?_

He couldn't deny that it seemed almost sensible to think that it had been true. She hadn't seemed very surprised when the arrow hit the tree... Faintly he remembered that had it been a little closer, it would have slit her throat, killing her. Surely she wouldn't have taken that chance... Would she have?

He winced as an arrow grazed his bicep, cutting just slightly, more a scratch. Andfeniel had taken up position in the doorway, her arrows constantly hitting their mark. She was excellent with a weapon, that was certain. But how? As far as he knew, the Elves didn't usually teach their elleths in the art of weaponry. So why was she so skilled?

The thought fled as an arrow suddenly found its mark in her shoulder. Andfeniel winced, but bit her lip to the point of bleeding to stop from crying out. Angrily she shot off a few more arrows at the retreating Orcs. _Since when do I let myself get shot?_ She asked herself. Normally she would be one of the few to remain unwounded, or just scratched.

As the Orcs ran off she found herself stumbling backwards to find support. Haldir rushed forward, gripping her elbows to support her. She remained still, letting the headache settled slightly before shifting.

"Thank you," she said softly, pulling away. Her body protested at this simple action, but she didn't care. Haldir's simple touch had sent small shockwaves through her blood. She looked down at the arrow shaft sticking out her shoulder. "It's not poisoned, thank Eru."

Haldir stepped forward. "Still, I must take you to the Healing Houses." When she flashed him a half-angry glance, he made amends. "We would not want you to die before giving your message to the Lady, now would we?" he asked, making an effort to be light.

Andfeniel realized his intention and smiled. "No, we most certainly wouldn't." After a moment's quick consideration she finally replied "Very well." She stepped back to let him lead the way.

Haldir stepped forward quickly, climbing down the ladder hastily to get out of her way as she came down steadily. Once down, he again steadied her, his grip light. She remained in his grasp for a moment before pulling away and motioning for him to lead. They covered much ground despite their wounds, and reached the Healing Houses not half an hour past dawn.

As soon as they got there, one of the Healers rushed out and took Haldir's place in steadying Andfeniel. "You're lucky that hit where it did," the Healer said, looking at the shaft that Andfeniel had left in. "And that you kept it in. Come, come, and let us get you rested." She led them in, sending both to their own rooms.

Haldir paced for a while. He knew the wound had been bad, and admired Andfeniel for being able to take it in stride. When the Healer finally came in, he immediately sent her a questioning glance.

"She'll be fine," came the reply almost immediately. "She was smart to leave the arrow in, though. Much blood and many patients are lost because they pull out arrows and such."

Haldir smiled slightly. "It seems Andfeniel knows much about different things that one wouldn't normally expect." Yet he said no more, not sure if Andfeniel wanted to be known as a fighter at the moment.

Andfeniel stirred, having slept while the Healers worked. Silently she praised Arwen and Elrond for making decisions such as having her trained and skilled in both weaponry and healing. If it hadn't been for them, she would have been killed a few years ago...

Abruptly she jerked her mind from the memory. How she had hated some of her past! Her family had been taken away at a young age and sent to, well, who knows where. Her brother had taken care of her for a while, then sent her on to Rivendell. It was then that her future had changed...

She shook her head slightly. One way or another she always ended up thinking about the past. Right now, though, it was the present that intrigued her. The small shock she'd received whenever Haldir had touched her had not just happened once, but every time he touched her elbows to steady her. She shivered at the memory.

The Healer, Nareth ((**A/N**: This is a name from my imagination, don't bother translating it as I don't care)), saw the slight movement as she re-entered the room. "You shouldn't be awake, miss," she said softly, picking up the mug that sat beside the bed. Without a word, Andfeniel drank the sleeping brew, falling into a dreamless, unhaunted sleep.


	3. Practice

**Chapter 3**

**Training Grounds**

**3 weeks later**

Andfeniel woke at dawn and was immediately up and about. The first thing she did was an old habit. She went to the porch of the _talen_ and watched the sunrise, her white silk night-gown fluttering around her body. Then she would return back inside and dress, normally wearing her dark blue breeches and a lighter blue long-sleeved tunic. Nareth had told her to wait a few weeks, so she had. Now, it was time to return to practice.

Haldir woke slowly, less than a quarter of an hour before dawn. He would rise and look out the window at the fluttering form of Andfeniel as she watched the sunrise, one hand extended out as if to praise it, bless it. He knew her routine by now. But today, he knew, was different.

Though she hadn't said anything, he knew Andfeniel was ready to practice again. He had taken the day off to wait for her, and to teach her what she didn't know. He only hoped it would be enough.

Andfeniel reached the grounds before Haldir, however. She was drawing back a large bow to loose her 7th arrow when he appeared. He stayed in the background, watching as she loosed it. It hit the second ring closest to the middle. She went and pulled them out, carefully checking the feathers before returning to her spot.

Haldir came out. "Have you ever hit a bulls-eye?" he asked, ignoring her raised eyebrow.

"Once," was the reply. "And only when I needed to." She suddenly drew back the bow and, clearly imagining something else, shot. The arrow hit dead center. She stared at it, slowly returning to reality. "Not unless I have to."

"It's a great skill to do so. Here, lift the bow like this..." he walked over and gently took her elbows. She stiffened slightly, but allowed him to show her. When she loosed, the arrow was closer to the center than her 7th.

"Thank you," she said softly.

She turned to look at him when he remained silent.. He raised a hand after a silent moment, gently brushing a finger along a once-hidden scar on her cheek. She pulled away, turning halfway to hide her face. He made to follow, but she suddenly walked off, her body tense, shivering. He wondered what had come over him, that fierce protective urge to fight and kill whoever had harmed her, left that scar.

Andfeniel went to Galadriel's mirror soon after. There she waited until Galadriel came by. "My lady, please forgive my boldness, but I must speak with you," Andfeniel said softly, rising from her place. She had put on a cloak of light green, her outfit now a knee-length dress of pale blue.

Galadriel looked at Andfeniel with interest. "You are Arwen's friend, aren't you? Andfeniel the Warrior."

Andfeniel looked down in modesty. "I am no warrior. But here, now, I am a messanger." She looked up. "I would have come to you sooner, but was delayed by an unfortunate wound."

Galadriel nodded for Andfeniel to go on. She listened quietly as the maiden told of her own past, her sympathy and tenderness rising. This girl had lived a terrible life before finding Elrond on pure chance. The scar across her cheek spoke of that, as did the alert stance she kept, one between fighting and running.

Andfeniel finished speaking of her own past and settled to a seat. "Arwen is worried about me. She sent me to ask if you'd be so kind as to let me stay for a while. Rivendell is to peaceful for me." She didn't mention another reason she'd come, and Galadriel didn't either.

After a few moments considering, Galadriel smiled at the girl. "Very well. You are welcome to stay as long as you like."

Andfeniel's eyes widened slightly in surprise. It was clear she hadn't thought Galadriel would be so kind and thoughtful. Then she stood and bowed. "Thank you, my lady." As she straightened, she seemed to consider something, then said softly, "There is one more thing I'd like to request..." When Galadriel nodded slightly, Andfeniel took a breath and asked "Let me serve on your border patrol." She explained that her reason for leaving Rivendell had been boredom, and the broder patrol would keep her sharp.

Galadriel sighed inwardly, then said "I will speak to my husband about this. Tomarrow I will send for you. We will look to this."

Andfeniel nodded; she had expected nothing else. "I will be at the training grounds until then, m'lady." She bowed again and made to leave.

Galadriel's voice sounded softly in her mind. Please, Andfeniel, we need not speak on such formal terms next time. You may call me Galadriel, if you wish. And you needn't bow, not to me or to my husband. There was a fleeting emotion, it could have been a smile, before the Lady continued. Our house is always open to you, Andfeniel. Come when you wish. Then the presence was gone. Andfeniel smiled and continued on her way.

Haldir carefully made his way to Lady Galadriel. "You summoned me?"

"Yes. I wanted to know what you think of the Maiden Andfeniel." Correctly interpreting Haldir's questioning glance, she explained what she'd heard of the maiden's past and the unusual request. "What do you think, _mellonamin_?"

After a few minutes he answered slowly. "She is a good choice, but I think she requires time to get used to Lothlorien and our habits. Once she falls into a short routine, we could try her out."

Galadriel nodded. After a moment she asked softly "Have you feelings for her?"

Haldir, surprised, spent more time considering this. "I'm not quite sure," he finally answered, his voice soft and troubled. "I have only just met her, and it will take time to break the barriers she carries." He sighed. "Is there anything else?"

"No, Haldir. Go and rest. The Forest can wait a while and let our March-Warden sleep." She smiled at him, and he smiled back gratefully.

He left, heading towards his talen. He was asleep within moments, not aware of Andfeniel's watchful eyes as she crept out his door, her bow and knives on her back and in their sheaths. It was time for some real practice.

**A/N**: I hope you liked it! I will update my HP fic soon. I hope to alternate, so that I have one more chappie on this fic.

**Starlit Niphridel: **Thankies Star! Yes, this one will be continued, as I like it better, lol! And of course I have an interesting style. After all, as my brother says "I'm unique... Just like everyone else!" (That made no sense, but oh well!)

**Lollipop-Caz:** Thankies! I need to read some of yours, just to pay you back... Or have I? I'm so confused...

**DiamondDepp:** It will be more chappies soon, I hope! Thankies!

**Cynical Lady: **Thank you for setting an example for the rest of my flamers. Everyone, please try to be as blunt as she was!

**Dom's Lover:** Thankies Cricket! I can't wait for more of yours! Please write more!


	4. Training for Patrol

**Chapter 4:**

**Training**

The next day, Celeborn told Andfeniel she was on the patrol, but only when she was completely sure she'd healed. She immediately told them that she was and would start as soon as possible. Then she went to Galadriel.

Finding the Lady at the Mirror, she waited until Galadriel returned to the present. When she had the Lady's attention, she bowed.

"Thank you, milady. Lord Celeborn has just told me that I am to join the patrol. I start tomorrow." She looked down, then back up to see one of Galadriel's rare, real smiles.

"You needn't thank me, child. Thank those who trained you. We saw enough the other day to show that you are perfect for the patrol." She glided over to Andfeniel, who bowed her head slightly.

"What has you so skittish, Pup? Who has done you wrong?"

Andfeniel shook her head slightly. "No one, milady. Only those who captures me did anything."

"But it was enough, I'd wager," the Lady said softly. "Enough to put you off people for a long time."

"Two-leggers, yes. But the People, the animals... They're fine. They don't hit you if you get something wrong or are slow to get it." Andfeniel stopped, surprised. She looked up to see Galadriel smile again.

"Haldir will show you what you need, and you will be on his patrol." The Lady waited, and got a nod in response. "And Andfeniel?"

The elleth looked up, waiting silently. "Yes, milady?" she prompted when Galadriel said nothing.

Galadriel's eyes crinkled in amusement. "You may call my Galadriel. We are not your masters here, Andfeniel. You needn't treat us as if we are."

Andfeniel nodded after a moment. "I understand."

"I'm glad. Now go and find Haldir. Tell him what you need to, and he will show you things." Andfeniel looked up, then smiled slightly and nodded. Within seconds she was gone, as silent as a ghost.

Galadriel sighed, looking after the elleth. _Varda, bestow your blessings on the maiden of the Stars. She will need it, I fear..._

Haldir wasn't surprised to see Andfeniel appear nearby. He said nothing, just looked at her. She had changed slightly, for she was smiling, her light eyes brightened even more. He smiled at her after a moment, and received an answering smile.

"I see that you got Lord Celeborn's answer," he said teasingly.

"Of course I did. Not one to dally, are they?" she asked, taking her bow from him. She wore a light green shirt with darker green pants. Her hair was bound in a leather tie, and her boots were soft deerskin, durable but comfortable.

"Should they be?" he asked.

Andfeniel shook her head slightly and gave a short laugh. "Most people do." With that she went to the training grounds ahead of him. Although she'd given him a brave front, she wasn't quite that brave. She needed to work out her emotions.

Upon reaching the training ground, she located a free archery target and picked up her bow. She cleared her mind and heart. Raising her bow, she aimed and fired. The arrow hit just within the smallest circle. As soon as it had hit she'd loosed another one. When that hit, she loosed her third. All three made a line towards the center. The fourth arrow she loosed hit the dead center. She looked at it, then around her and sighed. She'd gathered an audience. With a slight shrug she went forward and pulled out her arrows, then returned to her place only to find Haldir telling the people to move away.

Though she was secretly relieved, she said nothing until he turned to look at her. "Why'd you do that? I was fine," she said.

"Galadriel told me. I don't want you running off before your first patrol," he said gently, smiling.

Andfeniel sighed. "Like I'd try," she countered, loosing another shot. It hit just outside the middle ring. "There's to much excitement here. I wouldn't want to miss it."

Haldir just shook his head and chuckled. "You need to be less cheeky and concentrate more. Shall we?" And with that, the rest of Andfeniel's training began.


	5. If Wishes were Fishes

**Chapter Five:**

**If Wishes were Fishes and Fenia Experiences a Battle  
**

Deep within the forest, Fenia was wandering. It had been two months total since she had first come to Lothlorien, and so far she was enjoying it. She had a good trainer, and good facilities. Her home was wonderful as well, high in a tree where she could see almost everything. The Lord and Lady had been kind to let her stay, but she knew, deep within, that the rest of them considered her to be normal, and earning her own keep. So, when she wanted to be alone, she did not make it obvious, and instead slipped off into the woods and walked.

A week ago she had found a small pond two or three miles from the city. It had some fish in it, fat fish who were obviously fed. The trees cast an emerald glow on the ground from the sun and leaves, with patches of gold creating a mesmerizing puzzle. The pond came from a river, the rushing water the only sound. Birds went quiet here, and even the leaves on the ground did not rustle when stepped on by an insensitive boot. It was her place now, and it seemed the whole area knew it and respected it.

On this particular day, Fenia was hot, sweaty, and tired. She gave the fish her small bit of food, pulled out a book, and sat on a bed constructed of large leaves twined together. Not much long after, though, she drifted off to a gentle sleep, her dream one that had become common and lovely.

Her Dream: Fenia sat alone on her talen porch, staring up through the higher leaves to the darkening sky. Dove and other birds sung around her, perched on fragile brown twigs, their eggs hatched into fluffy small balls of cotton. She paid no attention with it, preoccupied with something else. She had been there too long.

"They'll send me away soon, I suppose," she said quietly to herself. "Back to Rivendell and all those people who stare. And I doubt anyone will give them grief about it either."

As she thought, Fenia didn't notice Haldir pause nearby and stare up. Momentarily he was climbing the steps, and soon his head poked over the edge. "_Suliad, mellon,_" he said carefully before hoisting himself over.

Fenia looked over at him and blinked. "Suliad. How are you this evening?" She wasn't paying much attention, he could tell. He frowned a little, then shrugged.

"I appear to be doing better than you. What has you so concerned that you miss an approach on your home? I could have been an Orc for all you would have known." Disapproval was ripe in his voice, but it merely covered concern.

"I would have known because an Orc in the city would have caused a screaming, running riot." Her reply was without thought, but she didn't seem to catch it. "And I'm merely thinking. Surely even lowly guards are allowed to do that?"

Haldir finally sighed and shook his head a little. "Very well, I will ask. What is wrong, Andfeniel?"

She looked up at him, then away. "I've been here too long, haven't I?" Worry crept into her voice, staining her thoughts and eyes. "When do you think they'll make me leave? Will it be soon?"

Haldir was stunned. Out of all the things he had imagined, this was not one of them. "You think they'll send you away, after all you did to get here? Are you mad?"

Fenia's head swung around sharply and she stared at him. "What do you mean, Commander?"

He shook his head at this. "No. My name is Haldir. And they aren't going to send you away. They can't. They have no right to. You are one of the best fighters we have, and you patrol more often than the rest. And I..." He suddenly trailed off, dropping his gaze. He had come so close to saying it! But he couldn't.

Fenia rose, took a step toward him, and stopped. "And you what, Haldir?"

"I wouldn't let them, because I care about you."

Fenia didn't know if her eyes had popped out or her mouth dropped first. This was made even harder to know when he suddenly stepped forward and put his hands on her shoulders. Looking her directly in the eye, he...

Andfeniel woke up with a start. A branch had cracked nearby. Someone was coming to her clearing, and the forest was letting her know. She shook herself awake to banish the dream, then pulled out a dagger and stood from the bed. When the noise stopped, she raised her voice and spoke up threateningly. "Who's there! Come out into the clearing where I can see you or be killed on sight!"

Haldir stepped out from behind one of the trees, one eyebrow raised. "That isn't a good threat to make in a forest full of elves, now is it? You're late for patrol. I thought you should know that Orcs are rumored to be sighted on the East edge. Care to join me for reconnaissance?"

Fenia shivered a little. It was a good thing no one she knew had the power of dipping into dreams. Had her Commander known what was on her mind, she would be discharged, sent to Rivendell, and forced to -she gulped at this thought- learn how to spin. To her, someone who loved to be on the move, that was the worst punishment ever, and all those in charge of her knew it. Thankfully, it was also good incentive.

Looking up, she realized suddenly that Haldir was right. Much time had passed since she had slept, and the patterns had moved. She sighed to herself and bent to gather her things. As she did, an arrow flashed over her head with deadly intent. She was about to scold Haldir when she heard him cry out, and saw one land in his shoulder. The arrows were on black wood with flint heads and feather balance. This was an Orc attack, and they were the only ones there. She pulled out her other dagger and groaned. "Of course I can't sleep!"

Fenia raced to Haldir's side, tossing him a dagger on the way. He caught it gratefully, ignoring his wounded shoulder. With a nod, they stood back to back, hearts racing, and waited for the oncoming charge. However, the charge was small and short, consisting of five badly dressed Orcs and one of the newly-made Uruks. Immediately Haldir nodded, and Fenia danced forward, blade whirring, to strike. The first two fell easily, one for each defender. The other two put up a little more fight. The one facing Haldir used a long-handled lance to hold off his opponent, while Fenia's took a different approach and began herding her towards the other Orc and the Uruk itself. She couldn't escape, and felt herself giving ground slowly but surely.

Haldir looked up when Fenia screamed with pain. The Uruk's sword had cut her leg, a large gash that barely missed muscle. The beast's arm was raised as if to strike again. Haldir finished off his Orc with a single jab to the neck and raced to his accomplice. Shaking a little from pain of his own, he threw his dagger, hitting one of the Orc's in the back. It fell on its stomach, so he grabbed the dagger again and threw once more. At the same time, Fenia ducked low, the dagger she had loaned to her Commander striking and killing her assailant. The last Orc turned and fled, but she spun her dagger after him, killing him as well.

Taking a few gasping breaths, Haldir and Fenia both suddenly fell on the lush grass, panting hard. Ten minutes passed before they were able to sit up and then boost the other onto their feet at the same time. Shaking from the pain, they limped silently to the city, bearing each other's weight easily, murmuring encouraging words and celebrating together as they met a Healer, before ironically fainting in the middle of the road, their reserves of strength exhausted.


End file.
